


Denouement

by eiffelkimx



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiffelkimx/pseuds/eiffelkimx
Summary: de·noue·ment/ˌdāno͞oˈmäN/ • noun- the climax of a chain of events, usually when something is decided or made clear.





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a compilation of epilogues - where you get to read an ending of different stories that I can think of.

_"Goodbye, Lis."_

I've always known that it wasn't me. Who could ever beat the first love?

I couldn't.

I didn't.

Many years had passed. We were together for that long but still, I wasn't the one in her heart.

It was all Jennie.

So I lifted my head, holding it with the confidence I can muster and met her eyes with relief.

_"Goodbye, Chaeyoung."_

I turn and walk away as tears began to fall.

_Thank you for everything._


End file.
